To Sir with Love
"To Sir with Love" is a season 2 episode of the Summerlands, in which Zack's surprise "date" with Nazz leaves him with more than just a bruised ego. Location * Zack's House * Double D's House Characters * Patrick * Double D * Zack * Nazz * Rolf * Jonny * Jimmy * Kevin Plot To his horror, Zack realizes he's home alone at night and it's a very spooky feeling. As a cover up he entices Ed n Edd over to keep him coming by telling them their is a snake loose in his house - only Nazz arrives first! But why is she of all people here? Zack's ego puts 2 + 2 together and comes up with 5 - it can only mean one thing - he and Nazz are on a hot date! So why does he feel so nervous? Has the man with the plan finally bitten off more than he can chew? With the expert secret help of the Summerlands is prepared for a romantic dinner à deux with Nazz but he's a total bundle of nerves and when she suggests he takes a bath to wash off all the macaroni that missed his mouth at dinnertime it only makes it worse ! Zack decides he doesn't want to play this game anymore … or so he thinks because suddenly everybody arrives at his house and its party time. Its just a shame then that he isn't invited because as soon as Zack makes his entrance and starts to show off the awful facts come out - Nazz is only here because she's being paid by his parents to babysit him. Its more truth than Mr. Ego can stand - where can he go from here? Why downhill of course. Quotes *'Patrick': with a bone in his mouth and pleading puppy eyes "Oh! Train me Double D! Arf! Arf!" ---- *'Zack': "My brother told me that chicks are only moved by one thing - cash!" Double D: "That is so superficial, Zack. Female admirers want meaningful things like sincerity, respect and good grooming." Ed: "And potato chips!" ---- *'Zack': in smoking jacket and pipe "Do I look like 20 bucks or what?" ---- *'Double D': romantic inspiration for six "May I suggest writing Nazz a poem, an ode comparing her eyes to bottomless pools of beauty, or a sonnet detailing your boundless admiration for her personal hygiene." ---- *'Patrick': "Bath time for Zack, ooh look at the macaroni behind your ears, mister!" ---- *'Double D': best musical tones while trying to tempt Zack into the bath "I'll let you borrow my lufa." Zack: "You actually carry that around with you?" ---- *'Double D': Nazz apparently coming upstairs "Oh dear, she sounds annoyed, Eddy please immerse yourself." Zack: "Nope." Double D: "Excuse me, is that even a word?" ---- *'Patrick': Rolf's ice sculpture "Ooh, a chicken!" Rolf: "Stop! Do not touch the ice fowl!" ---- *'Patrick': ice chicken head sculpture "Cluck cluck cluck, has anybody seen my egg. I am sure I laid here somewhere." ---- *'Rolf': liquid refreshment from Double D "Ah yes. Good. Rolf's thirst is only comparable to the dryness of Papa's chafed elbow." ---- *'Patrick': shaved head and no eyebrow or upper shirts "Haircut?"